7 Deadly Sins
by katniss-mermaid
Summary: Hermione wants Draco. Lust is a sin. Each chapter will be revolved around a different sin. Written for a challenge on the Harry Potter forums. I own nothing.


This is written for the "seven deadly sins" challenge on the forums. It's the first of seven parts. Enjoy!

* * *

Lust.

"Are you listening Hermione? Hermione?" Ron tapped loudly on the desk, causing ink to spill everywhere, pulling Hermione out of her trance. She had previously been staring over to where the Slytherins were sitting. One Slytherin in particular.  
"Yes, yes of course I am." After cleaning up her ink, she continued to stir her potion, and she frowned upon noticing it had turned a dull brown colour. It was supposed to be a silver, sterling colour. _Like Malfoy's eyes... Not that she spent time looking at Malfoy's eyes. They could be brown, or green for all she knew, probably as dull as this potion. _She got rid of the bad potion and started over. She perfected it fairly quickly, as she would have the first time, had she not been so distracted.  
Finally, she slung her over-stuffed bag over her shoulder, exhausted, and headed towards the door. She was last to leave the classroom after tidying away everybody else's equiptment (Slughorn was getting older, and after the war he didn't bother cleaning up much, which made for a messy next lesson).  
"Enjoy the view earlier, Granger?" Malfoy leant against the doorframe, smirking at the bushy haired girl, who stood no taller than his shoulders. After Harry had saved his life, you'd think he'd be a little more civil to the three of them.  
"I assure you, I have no idea what you're talking about." Hermione continued walking, attempting to budge past the taller boy, to no avail.  
"And I assure _you, _that you do." He winked at her, leaning over Hermione's face so closely that their breath was mingling. The small girl shivered, trying not to let the proximity get to her. "If you enjoyed it that much, I'm sure we could arrange for another... _viewing_." He winked once more before turning, leaving her stood breathless. Composing herself quickly, Hermione Granger reminded herself of who she was, and who he was. Then she straightened her cloak, and hurried off to the library to finish her potions essay.

_His lips were hot on her neck, his teeth scraping the skin ever so slightly. She tugged on his platinum hair, begging him to do something, to do anything. Instead, he sat up, chuckling at the disheveled brunette beneath him.  
"Do you want me, Mudblood?" he spat the question, and esecially the last word like venom. She nodded eagerly, reaching up to grab him by his pristine white collar, to pull him back down to her. He resisted, obviously having other ideas. "I want you to beg." He breathed into her ear, causing her to moan.  
"Please!" The word escaped her lips so easily it disgusted her, but she needed him. He brought his teeth to her lips, biting almost hard enough to draw blood. Hermione moaned into his mouth, wanting him to go further, but again, he sat up.  
"Hermione, are you okay?" He looked down at her, bemused. Why was he playing games with her? She needed him desperately, and he was laughing in her face.  
"Malfoy, please!" She furrowed her eyebrows, getting frustrated.  
"Hermione?" _Said girl's eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at Lavender, who was leaning over her, looking worried. "Hermione, are you alright? You were talking in your sleep." The girl had been sickeningly nice to her since the war, obviously she had matured a bit. Not that much though.  
"Really?" Hermione stretched out, sitting up. "What was I saying?" Oh god, she had been dreaming about Malfoy! And Lavender of all people had heard her. She was dead meat!  
"You were kind of... Well, you were kind of _begging_. Begging Malfoy. If you are having nightmares, Madame Pomfrey can give you a potion, you know." Hermione had to subtly pull her hand from Lavender's grip. "Though, you do remember that Draco switched sides, right?" Hermione nodded.  
"He's still a git though." Lavender giggled before jumping up off of the four poster bed, flouncing off to brush her hair.

She had been dreaming of Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger had been dreaming of, wanting, Draco Malfoy. How could she do such a thing? Oh gosh, what would Harry and Ron say? They'd think she was betraying them! For the rest of the week, she found herself looking across the great hall. Admiring his sharp features, his soft hair and his smouldering eyes. She wanted to slap herself for it, but there was no point denying the truth. She was attracted to him, and there was nothing she could do about it. Like Lavender had said, he had switched sides, and he was being somewhat less of a git. He hadn't actually called her a Mudblood (apart from in her dreams) and he was actually dating a halfblood, not that Hermione was pleased about this. But, she couldn't exactly stride up to him and say,

"Hi, Draco, I know we've been enemies since we met, but I actually think you're quite hot, leave your bimbo and go out with me?" now could she? So, she continued to stare at him begrudgingly, waiting to quickly look away every time he looked over. She thought it was working quite well, and nobody seemed to have noticed as of yet.


End file.
